If At First
by Saberus9
Summary: A Naruto Bleach xover. Naruto is dead with no memories of his past. He died a ninja, but you know what they say.....
1. Chapter 1

Saberus9: Heya It's been a while since I last wrote I've been reading some Naruto Bleach xovers and I want to try my hand at on

**Saberus9: Heya It's been a while since I last wrote I've been reading some Naruto Bleach xovers and I want to try my hand at one.**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Bleach

**Prologue**

_The Warrior stood at the edge of the battlefield. His long hair flowing in the wind. His captain's robe inscribed with the number 14 was torn, frayed and burnt. The fight was not going well._

_The Warrior and his allies had fought like wolves, but the hollows were just too much. The Seireitei was falling, slowly but surely. This was not good, the fourteenth Gotei had not fought in over a thousand battles to lose against the Neo-Espada. They will pay. The Kyubbi, a vast and destructive weapon, full of anger laid waste upon it's foes._

_As usual, a large portion of the Warrior's spirit energy was used in maintaining the form of his Zanpakuto's Shikai form. He stared out at the devastation that was once the Seireitei, that was enough this must end. "Kyubbi…" uttered the Warrior earning the entitiy's entire focus, feeling it's excitement, He narrowed his red eyes at the beast. Lifting His sword, the Warrior spoke only one word "Bankai…."_

**Awakening**

The boy awoke in dark and unfamiliar surroundings, well at least he thought they were unfamiliar. He though it was odd, memories of his past were fading like smoke. A pink haired girl? Chakra? A woman who pretends she's still young? A Snakeman? It would be easier to hold water with a net. The only thin that stayed with him was a name Naruto. Was that his name?

The blond boy sat up and looked out at the world around him through his bright blue eyes. He looked at his own body, he was wearing a strange black robe, an odd sword lay on the ground next to where he once lay. He touched it, it felt warm and natural to hold, as if it was made for him and him alone. It was then he noticed the corpse. It was a skeleton, old not a lump of flesh left on it. Naruto could only guess whose it was. Maybe someone I knew?

Rising to his feet, The Boy saw lights not far off. Deciding that going towards the lights was a better Idea than staying with a corpse, Naruto left.

--Elsewhere—

The Beast rose from it's dormancy. And gazed at the simple surroundings that encompassed it's form. It was in a field of grass. **Better than the last place** It thought shuddering at the memory of the dripping tunnels it had been caged in.

**This time I will not fail him **It thought grimly, **This time I will WIN!**

**END**

**Saberus9: **Hows that for a beginning, I need feedback, I also wouldn't mind a suggestion on who to pair with Naruto. Narux. My plan is to make a story that deviates from Bleach and I have little intention of giving much form to Konoha, or his past so sorry no Jutsu for li'l Naru. (heh Rhyme).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it…

Disclaimer: I don't own it…..

**Reason Revealed**

Naruto was nearly dead on his feet, five solid days walking towards those lights. No food, no water and no shelter. The boy looked at the odd town, it looked familiar. Not the place it's self but rather the style. The city seemed to have a massive wall around it.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked. **"That is Konoha, Kit, we're home,"** a voice growled. Naruto whirled around but no one was there. **"Hahahaha… I'm not there Kit, I'm only in you head," **spoke the voice, **"My name is….., Hmmm… I guess you aren't ready yet, Give it time."** "Give what time?" Naruto asked. The voice did not answer.

_Damn, Great just great I've got a voice in my head and no memory as to how it got there or anything else for that matter, _Naruto cursed. The boy then went down into Kohona.

--Half an hour later--

"Ok," Naruto said, "Just what the hell is going on?"

He'd tried every thing, screaming, yelling, and speaking loudly. No one could hear him. He'd even tried some inappropriate actions like stripping in public, bathing with women (naked) and even walking through doors at random. Nothing… no reactions, no screams of pervert.

"**Are we done here, Kit?"** said the voice, speaking again. **"We need to move, I need you to go to a demonic energy rift" **_Demonic energy?_ Naruto thought to the source of the voice assuming what he says will get through.

"**Yes, that is what powers me," **Said the voice. **"I can direct you to it, it will be a long journey to out side the sand village. But I'm sure we can make it."**

With that the voice fell silent again. Naruto felt a pull from behind him and set off towards the feeling.

--Two Weeks Later –

Naruto was dead on his feet. Well, besides the fact that he was already dead and also sitting. He has spent the last fourteen days moving as fast as he could. He was surprised how fast he could actually move, it was like his body had done this before.

All along the way, he had been avoiding these strange masked creatures. **"Hollows"** was all the voice said about them. Naruto did not approach them. He also saw people in robes like his. **"Do not approach them, Kit. Not yet"** was all the voice said on that matter.

Now that he was near the hidden sand village, Naruto looked around. There was no rift here. **"No Kit, Look underneath the underneath, look for a place that doesn't look right,"** thevoice said wisely. Naruto looked and then he saw it, a patch of sand a few meters across that just didn't seem to fit. The boy approached it.

"**Good work Kit, Now plunge me into the rift"** Said the voice. How am I _supposed to do that?_ Naruto questioned. "I'm the sword, Kit, the sword, you know the blade you picked up when you woke up" exclaimed the voice. _Alright but you better explain what's going on after this _Naruto said as he plunged the sheathed blade into the earth.

A sharp pain ran through his body, then a feeling of euphoria and lastly a feeling of great strength.

"**Hmmm…. Interesting we gained more energy than I thought we would, I'm at full capacity, so are you and I think we have a surplus… but I can't seem to access it"**

_OK…. TALK_ Naruto thought angrily.

"**Ok ok kit"** The voice stated obviously holding a chuckle back. **"I am your Zanpakuto, when you get stronger I shall give you my name. I am also the reason for your current state, you see when you died, your former allies never found your body"**

Naruto felt saddened, the voice hesitated and then continued **" we made a pact you and I as your corpse rotted, to be together in death as we were in life. We waited for two hundred years, and then…."**

_And then what?_ Naruto prompted.

"**Your soul chain started to rot, by my presence was the cause I fear. I wanted to…leave to give you a chance to survive. You denied my request. Together we came to a decision, I made you into a Shinigami a death god to prevent the rot. By proxy, I became your weapon."**

_And my memories? _

"**I did my best, I had to change both your mind and your soul,"** The voice said defensively. **"Do you even realize the damage that the powers I used could have caused to both of us?"**

_Umm no…._ Naruto thought. "Oh Shit" was the first thing Naruto said all day. Looking around him he saw Hollows surrounded him.

"**Dammit Kit, You can't even use me yet, swords were never your forte and these guys are much tougher that you at this stage, I had hoped that wouldn't detect the energy spike fast enough so we could escape but…. Crap we're outta options here."**

Naruto looked at the hollows in fear, he could feel them leering at him through those masks.

"**Don't worry Naru-Kun**," said a oddly feminine voice**"They won't harm you at all."**

**End Chap**

**Saberus9: ok folks that's it for a li'l while. If anyone has no clue what's going on, the Kyubbi is his Zanpakuto (I won't reveal it's forms for a while- I want him to actually use it on Bakuya during the Seireitei invasion arc), the memories are gone due to the Kyubbi's actions. Also I will not be making Naruto a Visard, No I've got a surprise for you, It's in the next chap. Lastly who can guess who or what the new voice is. I'll give you a hint **_**Her **_**name is Tenni-chan.**

**Till next time, Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You Know what this is for

Disclaimer: You Know what this is for!

**Saberus9: its been a while…… I've been reading fanfics…. Yeah…**

**Enter Tenni-chan**

Naruto felt weird like some kind of warmth was leaving his body. Suddenly a hollow screamed from behind him, He turned only to see a hollow with half of it's head ripped off. Then there were more screams, all of the hollows had been… well… made more hollow.

The hollows dissipated, dissolving back to who knows where. Naruto looked around trying to find out exactly what happened. He knew that giant monsters don't just die on their own. Again an abrupt change occurred. Naruto's shoulders chest and left leg heated up. Naruto looked down to see a pair of dark red appendages wrapped around him, something else of the same color wrapped round his leg.

"**Tenni-chan loves her Naru-kun,"** Purred a voice in his head. **"But now Tenni-chan is tired, so sleepy Naru-kun."** The boy then promptly passed out.

Naruto was floating in darkness, hovering in a void. _Eh? Am I dead?_

He suddenly felt two pairs of eyes on him on set was huge with bright red pupils and the other a set of small white orbs that seemed to smile.

"**It seems that this is as clear as we can make our connection at this time but do not fear Naruto, It shall become clear in time."**

"What exactly is going on?" Naruto said just minutes away from complete mental meltdown.

"**Hold your frigging horses!"** the voice growled. **"I'm still trying to figure out how there are three beings in your mind."**

"Three?" Naruto asked aloud "Since when was there more than one?"

"**Since all ways,"** He swore that the source of this voice was sticking its tongue out at him or something.

"**Hi, Tenni-chan is the name,"** said another voice. **"Tenni-chan is pretty and loves her Naru-kun! Tenni-chn dislikes people who don't like Narukun! Tenni-chan likes eating hollows cause they taste minty! Tenni-chan's dream is to eat a Hollow that tastes like ramen!"**

"**Well uh…. Tenni-chan,"** The voice asked obviously nervous with dealing with what appeared to be a Hollow-eating Naru_-kun-_to obsessed toddler fangirl thingy-type being. **"How did you come to be here?"**

"**Oh that easy,"** The toddler fangirl being replied brightly. **"Tenni-chan was born when the foxy and Naru-kun made the shimmers glow and the shinys to break, so the mean-rot on the chainy-chain would stop. Tenni-chan then was made of some of the shimmers, pieces of the shinys and the mean-rot! It's easy see!"**

"What? Shinys? Shimmers? Mean-rot? What's that mean?" said Naruto now obviously confused. "I mean what does that all mean?"

"**Hmmm…. Oh…."** The voice spoke in realization. **"I think I get it, you see Naruto when someone dies, they are linked to their corpse by a soul chain and await the coming of a shinigami. After some time dead, the soul chain will rot and well, a soul becomes a Hollow"**

"A Hollow?" Naruto asks. "You mean like the things I saw?"

"**Yes, Yes,"** the voice said. **"Any way, 250 years ago, after you first fifty years of death, your soul chain started to rot, I think the rotting was slowed due to my presence. In any case, you and I had gotten somewhat close in that time and we hatched a deal, we would wipe your mind clean and fragment our souls so we could 'live'. This Tenni-chan entity must be your and my respective Inner Hollow."**

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto said calmly once again teetering on the edge of sanity. "So not only do I contain three different beings and I have my own personal Inner Hollow but I'm also over 300 FREAKING YEARS OLD??" As Naruto mumbled, gibbered, yelled and freaked out in general, Tenni-chan's voice cut through the noise.

"**Time to wake up, Naru-kun, some ones coming and its rude not to say hi"**

"**Yes I agree,"** The voice spoke wisely. **"Naruto, I fear we will not speak for sometime, Tenni-chan will be able to talk to you but I will not as you have yet to speak my name."**

Naruto stirred once again in the death reality to which he had become accustomed. _ Well I don't get everything but at least I now have some clue as to why I am what I am and what's going on._ He thought numbly _well sort of._

Naruto then looked around him and chose a random direction. And with that headed off, in the opposite because his luck didn't seem to be with him lately. _I seem to recall being lucky though _he mused _I wonder why there was no Shinigami to pick me up when I died_

On the top of the walls, two figures stood at ease, watching the Blond figure move into the distance. They had come upon him sleeping and had not seen the events that had transpired only minutes ago.

"Hmm…. I do believe we have a natural shinigami there, 4th seat," the bald one said.

"Stop calling me that, Ikkaku-san," the scarred one said. ""Kenpachi-teichio sent us to this location due to an abrupt increase in Hollow density, still finding this in its place makes me wonder what killed the Hollows so quickly."

"I know, 4th seat, I know" Ikkaku replied

**END**

**Saberus9: Ooooo, mysterious….. sorry for the wait though. Tenni-chan is young and speaks in the third person a lot. On a side note, I've setup a poll on what girl set we should use check my forum (Things I do) or my profile. And for your patience I have set up a reward see below. I'm gonna give it some time and then the decision will be made by number of votes. Then another poll will occur.**

**Power level explanation: Bankai releases in this will be segregated into 3 groups. **

**-Group 1: Majority of Bankai eg. Bakuya, Ichigo, Iruka ****(Hint Hint)**

**Metaphorical Equivalent: Imagine the Universe as a can of soup. Mushroom soup (not for any particular reason). This Bankai group is the needle which (when used correctly) punctures holes in the can.**

**-Group 2: Ist squad captain Yamamoto's Bankai**

**Metaphorical Equivalent: Imagine another can of soup. This Bankai is the 9mm being shot at the can.**

**-Group 3: Naruto's Bankai**

**Metaphorical Equivalent: Imagine yet another can of soup.. This Bankai is the tank which runs over the can a dozen times before shooting the remains of said can. Overkill sums it up nicely.**

**Infact, (cause it is the Kyuubi) its so damn powerful that I'm making Naruto only ever use it 2-4 times ****EVER**** in the story.**

Magical long-wait-for-update-reward OMAKE!!

Tenni-chan is sitting in the middle of the field picking her flowers and pulling the petals off them one by one.

"**Naru-kun loves Tenni-chan, He loves Tenni-chan lots……"** she mused quietly to herself

"**What's all this then?"** Kyuubi said settling down calmly beside her. Tenni-chan looked up and smiled.

"**Im trying to see if Naru-kun loves Tenni-chan or if he loves Tenni-chan lots."** The blood colored being said shyly. The only reply she received was booming laughter.

Tenni-chan shrugged and looked back at the flowers. The Kyuubi's laughter had destroyed them all.

Tenni-chan glared at the Kyuubi, narrowing her white glowing eyes and cracking her knuckles.

"**Oh Crap."**

"**The level of asskickery Tenni-chan is about to lay upon you will be……."**

The Kyuubi gulped audibly.

"**MONUMENTAL!"**

OMAKE END!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Saberus9 does not own Bleach or Naruto, He may how ever have their respective creators sealed in his body for no reason. (Looks left and then right, chuckles nervously in the silence only penetrated by the chirping of crickets).**

4th Seat

Our favorite Blond decided to visit the city of Suna, There were happy families, bright lights and even a large festival going on. He heard something about the festival being a celebration of the birthdate of the greatest Kazekage ever. Some guy named Gaara who stood up against the mightiest of groups in order to protect his city. One of the old men he was listening to was saying that this Gaara did this in honor of a lost comrade from Konoha.

_Gaara, eh? _Naruto mused _Why does he sound so familiar?_

Elsewhere- outside of Suna:

Ikkaku was getting bored with this whole waiting thing. He turned to his scarred companion. "Hey what are we waiting for? A signal? Some new hollows? You to achieve Bankai?" He whined in a totally badass way.

"Listen Ikkaku-san," came a clipped reply. "I am rather nervous about approaching this one. He might be one of those damned Vizards." The scarred one ran a finger over the diagonal scar along his right eye. A momento from his fight against a certain ex-Teichio named Urahara, A man who he was instructed to intercept.

The 4th seat then laughed. "Now even though you achieved Bankai, there is no need to brag that to me. If you want we can go at it when we get back but if you want praise go take it up with the Teichio."

The blond was suddenly seen leaving out of the gate. He was moving swiftly in their direction. More to the point he was running fast from two massive hollows. When he tripped. The 4th seat and Ikkaku jumped into action.

Naruto fell and turned in terror to see two figures standing over him forming a barrier between him and the hollows. Then the one on the left spoke. "Hey, Hey, Ikkaku," he said. "Mind if I take them, Kakumau has been whining about my kill count lately."

"Fine!" Said the other obviously irritated. The first one drew his Zanpakuto and slashed the first hollow in half before yelling "Halt them, Kakumau". The weapon and its sheathe merged into a large coffin shape with a pair of blades on the end. This he slamed into the ground before yelling Shimekukuru and then Kinbaku, causing the Hollow to be bound in chains and then be eaten.

The two then turn to face him. When they do, Naruto is struck by the familiarity of the first one's face. The man's hair was drawn into a Pineapple shape and a huge scar ran clear across the bridge of his nose. The man's own eyes widened in recognition.

His voice was clear even though it was a mere whisper "Naruto? Naruto it's me Iruka-sensei."

"Who?" Naruto could only reply. Before he could ask more however he was locked up in a bone crushing hug.

"I'd hate to mess up this moment." Ikkaku said. "But we need to get back to the Seireitei" The Shinigami then radioed in a transfer gate for three and after a while they were back at the Seireitei.

_Several Hours Later_

"So, you can't remember any of your past?" Iruka asked concerned. They were just about to finish the tour ending with the 11th division barracks. Just then a mad eyepatch wearing man raced out and dragged Iruka elsewhere. Naruto just blinked and stared as one of his few links to his past disappeared off around the corner.

"Did Iruka ever tell you why he was in the 11th division?" asked Ikkaku. Seeing Naruto shake his head, He laughed and continued. "on his first day here, during the tour I gave him Kenpachi-Teichou mock-attacked us, Iruka took him seriously and broke his arm. From that moment on Iruka was signed up as a seated officer for 11th the moment he graduated the Academy. Funny eh?"

After that Naruto was signed up for the Academy and assigned a room for his use during his stay at the academy. His power level was given a reading, he had fairly average reitsu levels.

That Night when he went to sleep he dreamed of a meadow, as he sat there, he stroked a fox with nine tails and watched a little fox play across the flower beds. It was warm and then the fox in his lap jumped up and bit his left ear.

Suddenly he was in the black abyss again. And that voice spoke once more. **"We could connect in the dream for a little while but you must know you are far more powerful than just average. However I cannot hold back your might forever so I have sealed it for you to use at your leisure."**

**END**

**Saberus9: Yeah its short but I like it.**

**Zanpakuto List**

**Name:** Kakumau (Shield)

**Wielder:** Iruka

**Personality:** Bloodthirsty and childish

**Release Phrase:** "Halt Them, Kakumau!"

**Shikai Release:** Takes the form of a large coffin-shaped shield with a pair of serrated blades on the narrow end. It is attached to his right arm and is a dull grey with a black skeleton motif on the front. The casket is of the sort that has a wide area at the top that tapers down towards the end. The weapon is a bout eight inches thick and its lid is split down the middle, effectively slicing the motif symmetrically. The abilities of Kakumau only work if it is planted blade down in the ground.

**Release abilities:**

**Shimekukuru** (Bind Firmly) – Kakumau opens up revealing a iron maiden-like interior. The interior then sends out chains to catch the target(s).

**Kinbaku** (Bind Tightly) – On this command Kakumau pulls its victims in and destroys them.

**Bankai Release:** (Not yet achieved.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim: Luggage claim

Academy Daze

Naruto awoke in his room recalling the words of the voice last night and he quickly felt up his ear. Moving to the mirror in his room, he saw nine ear studs piercing his left ear all along the ridge. Then looking at the time, He quickly got dressed for the academy. Upon his entry into his first class he grabbed the last remaining free seat next to a short dark haired woman. "Rukia" she said. "Naruto" He replied. Apparently she had a friend named Renji who was in the A-class unlike the more average B-classers. They soon started to hang out together in and out of class. Rukia helped him with the bookwork.

Oddly, out of all their classes Naruto seemed to excel in Kido most of all. The instructors said that he was an excellent Kido student one of only a few that existed. They suggested he entered the Kido corps. Naruto responded that he was aiming for 11th division.

When Naruto wasn't going to the academy or doing homework he was exploring. It was during this exploratio that he found a vast shielded cavern in which to train. He also descovred that his studs devised his power by one hundred for the first stud and then ten times the previous one for each successive one. A bit of bookwork determined that information, Power control devices were not uncommon but wearing so many was.

It was during the final year of training, when Rukia disappeared. Naruto tried to find her but only heard that she was undergoing personal training. Then He was sent on a hollow slaying field exam, which went to hell. He was glad no one saw his release of his first stud and was sure to have it back on after killing a large hollow. Overall, he graduated just fine and was hoping to get in the 11th division. His hopes were dashed as he was sent into twelfth. Apparently 12th division was in need of good Kido users and as such he was thrust into the new, unfamiliar and uncomfortable position of 5th seat.

**END**

**Saberus9: sorry it's real real short but there wasn't much to write about. I promise that the next chapter will be more meaty.**

**Omake**

Tenni-chan was bouncing along in a yellow pretty flowery summer dress and matching hat.

"Did you hear?" She asked a large fox. "Readers love Tenni-chan and say she is a cute little girl."

The fox replied **" I know but I mean whats with the dress and all you are a fox Hollow that looks like a one tailed version of the four-tailed fox demon shroud"**

To this tennichan only replied "Don't ask stupid questions."

**Omake END**


End file.
